My Teacher Eat's Way to Many Valentines Candies
by TheUltimateGinger14
Summary: Just a little Percy fic about him going on one of his field trips.    And I have had this story up before but I decided that it should just be a oneshot . This is places after The Lightning Thief.


**My Teacher Eats Way to Many Valentines Day Candy's **

**

* * *

**

_Author's Note: MWAHAHAHA! Did I say that out loud! Oops. Well, I hope you like the story ;)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any content._

* * *

Why does the world hate me so much? I never did anything to it! Well, not on purpose anyway...

Like this last year I went on a field trip to this history museum and a...I kind of vaporized my pre-algebra teacher with a ballpoint pen, and I got kicked out of that school (not because I vaporized my teacher, but just because they wanted to). But this field trip that I just went on proves my point, whenever I try to not make something go wrong, something always goes wrong and I get blamed for it.

"Now class we are all going to be extra careful in here because most of these things our one-hundred years old. And Percy," said my overly happy English teacher Mr. Bell. And of course everyone looked at me, which I hate when everyone looks at me. "Don't touch anything we don't want what happened last time to happen this time do we?"

"Yeah right. I didn't pull then lever on purpose!" I said under my breath.

"What was that?" He said giving me the evil eye.

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now come along, everyone." He led us inside the museum, which (surprisingly) had some pretty cool stuff. Like guns, swords, canons, etc.

"Mr. Bell," said Amy Writer. (a.k.a teachers pet.) Why to teachers and teachers pets always hate me?

"Yes, Amy?" he said smiling at the 14 year old.

"Percy was touching the canons!" Amy said pointing at me. And again everyone looked.

"I was not!" I said balling my fists.

"Mr. Jackson!" Our teacher said making me roll my eyes, which was the wrong thing to do because Mr. Bell thought I was doing it at him. Mr. Bell grabbed my shoulder and lead me into the gift shop which was all decorated for Valentines Day but before I went in I turned to Amy and gave her a I'll-get-you-later look.

_Great._ I thought, _All alone with a teacher. _And when I'm alone with teachers they usually turn out to be monsters.

I stuck my hand in my pocket where I kept Riptide my ballpoint pen.

"Now Perseus Jackson to talk about you touching thing and about that bad temper of yours!"

"I don't have a bad temper!" I said , not noticing that he had just called me 'Perseus'.

"Right. What did I tell you about touching things, Perseus?"

"Wait, what did you just call me?" I said, starting to back away.

Mr. Bell laughed. "You where always slow weren't you." I took Riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it Mr. Bell backed up a little then walked forward again.

Monsters don't like Celestial Bronze things, because if they get stabbed by it they, kind of, vaporize into dust. "You won't be needing that." Mr. Bell said turning into one of the Furies. One in particular.

Mrs. Dodds my old pre-algebra teacher. "Miss me?" She said slashing her talons at me.

"No, actually. I had hoped you stay away a little bit longer than last time."

I saw a table with a bunch of Valentines Day candies. You know the gross little heart shaped candy's that say stuff like "Kiss Me" all the gross mushy Valentines Day stuff.

I had a plan. A crazy one (when are they not crazy?). I picked up a bag of candies and chucked it at Mrs. Dodds, she dodged it.

"You missed!" she said as she lunged at me, again. This time she slashed across my chest. She kicked me into the table; I fell flat on my back. She held my hands to the table.

My chest burned, I felt lightheaded, but I kicked her in the stomach. She crashed into the shirt table.

I tried to muster enough strength to at least get up. But I couldn't.

"Now let's finish you off, sweetie!" She yelled. She jumped and was flying towards me fast. I just got enough strength to grab a bag of "Kiss Me" candies.

I stuffed a bag into her mouth.

She stood up straight (well as straight as she could get with her back hunched over) and before she could do anything else I stuck with Riptide and she evaporated into dust.

I took out some ambrosia from my pocket which I kept just in cause something like this happened, my chest felt better instantly.

I walked out of the room like I just got attacked by a monster, which I did so it wasn't that hard.

"Did Mr. Daniels expel you?" Amy hissed.

"No," I said sticking my tongue out at her as I walked passed. "Wait, who's Mr. Daniels?"

"Mr. Jackson," Mr. Daniels barked, I stopped cold in my tracks. I turned around and looked at my teacher in the eyes, which was the wrong thing to do. "When a teacher is talking to you don't walk away from them! You are expelled Percy Jackson! Expelled!"

"Now-you-are!" Amy said through laughs. I could hear some other kid's chuckles.

I looked at the floor.

"Now everyone may get one thing from the gift shop, except Percy." They all ran into the gift shop except Mr. Daniels.

Right then I felt like Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer not being able to play in the reindeer games.

He made me sit down it an uncomfortable fold up chair.

After about an hour of listening to Mr. Daniels lecture (I like to call his lecture torture. Like nails on a chalk board) about how I should learn manners and be nicer to teachers, I was ready to claw my eyes out

After that boring lecture he had to give me another one on not touching things.

He turned around, and just kept talking and talking, so after I was about to fall asleep he said "-and that Percy Jackson is why." I jerked upright and almost fell out of my chair.

After twenty-five more minutes of his "lecture" I decided to do something Apollo would do. I reached into my pocket took out my I-Pod and started cranking up the tunes. I listened to almost every song on my I-Pod—which was a lot—when Mr. Daniels said "-and that is why you don't touch anything your not supposed to Percy Jackson!" I jerked the ear-buds out of my ears just when Mr. Daniels turned around. "-now it's a good thing I'm in a forgiving mood Percy Jackson or you would actually be expelled."

"Yes sir," I said quickly jumping out of the chair and fast walking towards the gift shop

"Percy?" I sopped walking and turned around. Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" She gave me a hug; I hoped I wasn't blushing because everyone was looking at us.

"There's trouble at camp..."


End file.
